Castle Of Cards
by ScissorJoriLuver
Summary: Why did I agree to that stupid stage kiss thing? Why did I agree to let JADE be my partner? I should have known that this was nothing but trouble. Problem is, I can't back out now, I've gone too far. I've just got to admit that maybe, just maybe, I like Jade West. A like that is more than friends. Jori!


Castle of cards, A Victorious Fanfic.

**A/N: So this is my first fanfiction, don't be TOO judgemental, and PLEASE leave nice reviews…and please review! **

Chapter One: Tori's POV

When I was younger, when my mom tucked me up in bed at night, she used to read me fairy tales. You know, the stories where princess's always find a prince and they live happily ever after.

I remember at a young age, I never used to connect with that.

Why couldn't the princess marry the beautiful woman? Why did she _have _to marry a prince? I always thought that boys were smelly and dirty.

I asked my mother that very question, when we were sat down at our dinner table, eating cherries and cream. I remember her face turning pale, and the big inhale of her breath.

She looked at me directly in the eyes, "In fairy stories sweetie, the prince always marries the princess, but in real life, you can marry whoever you want to."

She then smiled, and ruffled my hair, and the conversation ended.

Thankfully, I've forgotten about those troubling thoughts, because I'm now seventeen, and I've got the perfect life.

I got into the greatest school I could ask for, where I can be myself for a change. I have the best group of friends, who love me even if I do make the stupidest mistakes.

There's Andre Harris, my closest friend ever, who was the person who actually helped me get into the school. He's got brown fluffy hair, and is even more musical than me, and takes it really seriously.

Then there's his friend, Beck Oliver, who hangs round with us sometimes, and makes a few kind comments when he feels like it. He has a girlfriend, called Jadelyn West, but if you call her that, she may kill you. I mucked up my chances of being friends with her on my second day at the school…but let's not go into details about that.

Jade West. She's like the mean, jealous, sarcastic girl of the group. She likes to wear black, because apparently it described her mood, and she hates me with pure passion. The only thing I do know for sure is that she really, _really _loves Beck.

There are more people in our 'gang' who tend to act weird and embarrass us, but I still consider them as our friends. Like Robbie Shapiro, and his 'puppet' Rex. Every part of him spells geek, from his really curly hair, to his thin spider like hands. Everyone know's that he has a crush on Cat Valentine, the giggly type of girl, but they're still not dating for some crazy reason.

Cat's sort of like the crazy, giggly, girly girl of the group. She has bright red velvet hair, and one of those high pitched voices. Cat tends to come out with the most randomest things, and her brother is some sort of weirdo with mental problems.

So that's all my friends.

I'm in my senior year at Hollywood arts, my last year at the school that I love. I can't believe that soon I'll be gone, but I've got a year left. A year to figure out my future, although that's pretty much sorted.

I'm walking down the empty hallway, on my way to my after school acting class with Sikowitz. He's decided to do yet another challenge with us, well…not all of us, only me, Beck and Jade. The rest of them backed out after last time.

Once I'm inside the auditorium, I notice that I'm early, that no one's there yet. I look down at my watch wearily, and realize that I am in fact ten minutes early.

I make my way down to the stage, and take a seat on the side, flinching slightly as the cold stage hit's my hands. The light's aren't even on, I would actually be kind of scared if it wasn't for my excitement for the challenge.

I sit there in the cold for around five minutes, before standing up and walking across the stage, when I hear a loud, but slightly muffled scream.

I spin on my heels, to be faced with an angry looking Jade West. She was lying on the floor, scissors in her hands, and one of the costumes ripped up all beside her.

The costume was a red one, and from what I can see from the remains of it, it was the one that I wore for my second performance at the school. Oh.

I look back at Jade nervously, and she glares at me viciously. I used to be really, really scared of her when I first met her, mostly because I had no confidence, but now…I kind of respect her.

"Jade!" I shout in surprise at her, my voice high pitched and angry. She laughs bitterly, turning away from me so that she's facing the side of the stage.

She smirks at my worried expression, "Oh is Vega upset that I ruined your outfit?" She mocks me sarcastically.

I've never really understood why she carried on hating me, for one stupid mistake that I made years and years ago. Why can't she just forgive me?

"What are you doing with that?" I point to the outfit, "That outfit was special to me!" I couldn't help but feel the tears in my eyes, as they catch onto the sequins that were scattered across the floor.

Jade notices them, she always does, "Aw is Vega crying because poor mean Jade ruined her outfit?" She mocks again, and I sigh, and I walk back to the chairs.

Just as I was about to reply, the door at the back flings open, and Beck strolls in beside Sikowitz, they were both carrying big boxes of coconuts.

When Sikowitz get's to the front, he turns to us apologetically, "I'm sorry that I was late. As I was driving to this meeting, I dropped a coconut outside, and it went down a drain so Beck kindly offered to help me out."

Beck smirks, "Yep that I did."

Jade walks up to him slyly, and wraps her pale arms around his waist, before pulling him into a long passionate kiss. I look away disgustedly, feeling my cheeks blush in embarrassment.

Sikowitz was also watching them, and tutted disapprovingly, "Jade like I said before, kiss your boyfriend in your own time."

Jade disattatches herself from Beck's mouth and her eyes land on me, and she smirks, "And like I said before, oh I will."

Sikowitz smiles at her cheerily, before jumping onto the stage, and looks at us expectantly, "Well…"

"Um you were going to set us a challenge?" I ask with a small frown of confusion. Sikowitz shrieks and throws his coconut over at the end of the hall, before turning to us once again.

"So armatures," I groan, my left eyebrow rising at his somewhat nickname for us, "You want to know what the challenge is? Well…you will have to perform- A stage kiss!"

Jade laughs, looking directly at Beck, "Oh well then I already know my partner." She starts running her little finger up and down his chest, and I feel my tummy clench.

I don't know why that happens. Whenever Jade and Beck are kissing, or flirting, I feel a weird feeling in my tummy.

Maybe it's because I'm not over Beck, or because they're so positively disgusting. Yeah that must be it.

Sikowitz glares at her for a slight second, "No Jade that's too easy! As there's three of you, I guess one of you will have to pair up with me!"

Okay so that's not the nicest thought…

I raise my hand, and he points to me, "Um Sikowitz, I really don't want to go with you…"

Jade stands up immediately, "Yeah because you want to go with Beck don't you?" She turns to Sikowitz, "There is NO WAY that Vega is going with Beck." She shouts.

Sikowitz claps his hands together, "Well that's sorted then." He picks up his bag and starts to walk out. I frown, what does he mean 'that's sorted?'

"WAIT!" I yell, and he stops in his tracks and turns to me, "Who are we with then?"

Sikowitz looked at me as if I was a three year old, "Well figure it out Tori, if you don't want to be with me, and you're not allowed to be with Beck, then who else is there to go with?"

My eyes widen in shock, not _her…_Anyone but _her…_

This couldn't be happening, well, it obviously could because what I heard next was Jade screaming and Beck trying to calm her down.

"I'M NOT GOING WITH VEGA!" Jade screamed in pure frustration, attempting to lunge to at me, but she got pulled back by Beck, who had hold of her firmly.

I back away nervously, "I'm so sorry Jade…"

All of a sudden she stops, and smiles slowly, "Oh I bet you are. You know what? Fine. I'll go with Vega, I'm sure our kiss will be so _dramatic…_"

I gulp, "Sikowitz can't I change partners? Please?!" I beg quickly, but he just runs out of the room without another word.

Beck and Jade were walking out of the room, Jade with a mobile pressed against her ear, when I heard my mobile start to ring from an unknown number.

"Um hello? Who are you?" I shout down the phone, and I hear a sharp, mean laugh.

"It's Jade. I just wanted to say that we should _rehearse _tonight around your place? Okay?" She demanded, sounding a little less angry than usual.

I take a deep breath worriedly, "Um yeah sure…My address is-"

"I know where you live Vega."

I gulp once again, "Oh. Okay."

And then the phone beeps, and I know she's hung up. All I can wonder is what have I ever done to deserve this? Why her? Why Jade West?

I'd prefer kissing Sinjin than Jade…

Better still, maybe I wouldn't.

**A/N: SO! How was it? Was it bad? Was it good? Did it suck? I know quite a few stories are with the stage kiss idea, but I promise that this is different…**

**I've put my own little twist on it. Reviews are SO welcome! C'mon guys, REVIEW! **

**Virtual scissors to EVERYONE who reviews OKAY? I love you all! **


End file.
